Angelic Monsters
by ShoZettaSlow
Summary: VinnyVinsxSephy, Pre-FF7. There's not enough of this pairing. Sephiroth's life as I made it. Vincent is seme because he has this calm attitude that says "I will seme you" somehow.
1. Chapter 1

VinnyvinsxSephy (or SpehyxVinnyvins) to be finished after Dirge of Cerberus. 

Dates are magically from our calendar but I just put random years down.

Offscreen pairings: RenoRufus, ZackCloud, AngealGenesis, Possible Remnants threesome (Kadaj middle)

Everyone's gay, yaoi for all. YAY!

He lay on the lab table, eyes shut.

_I am a monster._

Red eyes scanned the room, he was alone, for which he was thankful. The Jenova subjects were kept in a different room.

_I should've stopped her. _

His teeth clenched at the thought of the man responsible for his transformation, the man who had turned his own child into a monster.

_This is my punishment; I must suffer the same fate as the child I failed to save._


	2. Chapter 2

**OK I tried not to make this one short, next few will be longer. I'm trying not to stretch it out to much.**

**Sephiroth's an angsty, lonely, little kid and Vincent's sleepy.**

**Dirge of Cerberus is AMAZING!(Just thought I'd mention that)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Going to Sephiroth for a Whiiiiiiiile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A child sat calmly outside the lab, awaiting the return of Professor Gast. He hoped Hojo wouldn't catch him. He had done nothing wrong, but the man had always managed to rub him the wrong way. He wondered how Professor Gast could work with such a man. The muscles of his right shoulder knotted briefly.

"Professor." The boy called out, the bearded man turned.

"Sephiroth, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. My training's done and there's nothing to do." He paused. "Hojo isn't here is he?"

The man shook his head. "No I'm not sure where he is." He rested a hand on the boy's silver hair. I don't understand your dislike for him, Sephiroth, he treats you kindly."

The boy scowled "His kindness seems cold, like he's more afraid of me than anything, just like everyone else." He looked up at the professor. "I'm different…I've always known I'm different."

Professor Gast knelt on one knee to meet the boy's brilliant green eyes. "You're special; gifted with unusual strength and intelligence for a child your age. People aren't used to this; they may become more comfortable when you get older."

"Why am I special though?"

The man looked away, then said hesitantly. "It's because…your mother…she was special too. Her name was Jenova."

"Why was she special?"

The professor only shook his head. "I need to work." Seeing a look of disappointment he added. "You can see me later."

--

"What do you mean you're leaving? What will you do?" The green eyes blazed.

"I'm not quite sure. I'll continue to research the ancients with Ilfala-"

"But why do you need to leave to do it?" Sephiroth demanded.

Gast sighed. "I don't like what this company is becoming; science is being used for destruction and death-" He stopped abruptly, casting an almost guilty look at the child, who stormed out.

~~Passage of tiiiiiiiiime~~

The president has had a son.

Why is this celebrated like the birth of a god?

As Sephiroth grew the differences between himself and normal humans became less apparent.

Time passed and Gast faded to a dream.

He was alone.

He had always been alone.

--

Red, the color of blood.

Blood, it was all over his hands.

_I am nothing but pain to this world._

He stared at the blood as he descended into darkness, it would always be there.

_My sin._

The lid of the coffin shut before he realized his actions.

_This is all I can do._

He closed his eyes and surrendered to the nightmare.

**Don't be sad Sephy, you'll make friends someday. **

**And Vinny, I'll make you happier (probably).**

**The next chapter won't be this depressing. **


	3. Chapter 3

SOLDIER, that's what he was, elite, a "Supersoldier", that was his very existence. The group was to become an official part of Shinra later that day. He would be meeting his new comrades as well. He thought it odd that he'd never even seen the men he would be relying on. All he knew was what the report had told him.

Name: Genesis Rhapsodos

Creation: 6/10/56(Aged 15)

Origin: Project G

Project G, was he expected to know what that was?

Name: Angeal Hewley

Creation: 12/4/56(Aged 15)

Origin: Project G

There were no notes, no personal information, just names and data.

--

A ceremony was held in the Shinra building to celebrate the creation of SOLDIER.

Sephiroth knew it was a display of power. He glanced around the room, the president was within a circle of well-dressed people, talking and smoking a cigar. His son stood slightly separate from the group, dressed in a child-sized white suit, and flashing an icy stare at anyone who tried to meet his gaze. The Turks were scattered throughout the room, probably for unneccessary protection.

_Where are the SOLDIERs? I'd expected us to be introduced considering this is supposed to be our introduction ceremony._ Still, nothing happened. Sighing he began to thread his way through the crowd, unsure what exactly he was expected to do. Reaching a wall, he stood with his back against it at continued to survey the crowd, waiting from some sign or order. Then he saw two men approaching him. One had had a serious face with long black hair that was swept back to hang at the base of his neck. The other, slightly thinner than his compainion had slightly shorter brown hair that slightly covered one eye.

The brown-haired boy smiled "Sephiroth?"

"Yes."

"I'm Genesis Rhapsodos, the quiet one," He poked his friend's cheek. "Is Angeal Hewely, and I won't stop poking him until he says something."

Angeal made a face but smiled and said "Nice to meet you, all we knew about you was your name and your silver hair."

"I hope we can change that." Sephiroth smiled, something he hadn't done much in the past 9 years.

Then Genesis spoke again:

"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess  
we seek it thus, and take to the sky"

Angeal rolled his eyes "You and LOVELESS, Genesis, honestly."

Genesis smiled "Well Sephiroth does make three of us, Angeal."

Sephiroth looked at Genesis questioningly "LOVELESS?"

Genesis nodded, taking a book from the bag he carried and handing it to him. "Read it, and I'll know if you don't because we'll be talking about it a lot."

"Genesis has a LOVELESS feddish." Angeal said in a teasing voice.

Sephiroth laughed; relieved to have found at least two men he could get along with, considering they were to be living together, he didn't relish the thought of staying in a barracks full of people who hated or feared him.

I hate this chapter...

I made them pretty young for some reason. I guess to show their amazingness. And I know Angeal and Genesis don't act like that but I felt like messing with them.

Vincent is 29 years older than Sephiroth. I never really thought about that. Does that make him a pervert? Then again the only person close to his age would be Hojo (shudders).

Hmm...I should make Sephiroth 16 or something for the Lemon just to be random. Kyahahahaha underge yaoi!


	4. Chapter 4

*Gasp* I'm back! Thanks for reviews ^^.

You know how I said I hated the last chapter, well I _really_ hate this chapter, I've had something against these chapters lately.

~~More passey tiiiiiiime~~

Even among the enhanced members of SOLDIER Sephiroth was superior.

His achievements caught the eyes of many and soon made him a worldwide celebrity.

To some his name meant death, to others it was glory.

~Squiggles~

"There is no hate, only joy." Genesis looked up expectantly.

"For you are beloved by the Goddess" Sephiroth finished.

"Good boy." Genesis grinned.

Sephiroth smirked at this. "What do I get a treat now?" Then, seeing the look Angeal gave him, said. "That was a joke."

"Yeah come on Angeal, you think the all-powerful General Sephiroth would think that way?"

Sephiroth was silent, he knew better than to respond to Genesis' mood swings. Angeal put his arms around the seething boy, stroking his hair. He cast an apologetic look at his friend as he led Genesis out of Sephiroth's quarters.

They were empty again. The silence echoing through the large rooms.

~Muuch Later~

Angeal sat on his bed with his face in his hands, unmoving.

"Angeal, it's not your fault." Sephiroth said worridly.

"Yes it is, _I'm_ the one that cut him."

"And I'm the one that fought him, we all could've died if you hadn't stopped him." _And he did__ throw fire in your face._

"So you're saying it's_ his_ fault he's dying?" The dark haired man looked hurt.

_Of course it's his fault, he's the one that doesn't know when to stop. _"It's not anyone's fault, let's just worry about him."

~Later still~

"I don't understand."

Hollander gave the silver haired man a frustrated look. "Your blood would do nothing, it's not compatible with his."

"_Why?_" he hissed.

"I'm sorry, sir. Your blood won't work. There's nothing we can do."

"So you're just going to let him rot away?"

"He still has a few years left."

"A few years of what?"

"His daily life won't be hindered too much until his last few weeks."

_Last few weeks. _The words echoed in his mind. Genesis was dying, and he was powerless against it.

~Some time after that~

Sephiroth stared blankly at Angeal. "What?"

"Genesis is gone, he left SOLDIER, I think he took some of the second and third class with him."

"Was it the fight, is this my fault?"

"No, Hollander told him about Project G, I guess he couldn't take not being human."

Sephiroth flinched inwardly, Angeal had never been told about his own origins. "I knew about Project G, but I had the sense not to tell him for these reasons."

"Sephiroth was-" He stopped as Zack came into view, his face slipping into an easy smile. "Hey, puppy, training over?"

Zack shook his head. "The others wanted me to get you, come help us practice." His gaze slid over to Sephiroth who gave him a slight smile.

"Go on Angeal, we can talk later." He watched Zack running ahead of the older man to throw himself at a blond boy.

Aaand that's it for AngeaxGeni (at least for this story.) I felt like adding a little ZackxCloud. (Zackloud?)

I haven't played CC (Need PSP!) but I watched the AngeaGeni vs Sephy thing and I just thought it was funny. Angeal's trying to stop Genesis from killing all 3 of them, Geni just says "I just want to be a hero!" (or something like that) next thing Angea knows BAM! fire in the face.


	5. Chapter 5

I shall call this Vinceroth.

I changed some of the events a little. I'm sorry Square Enix! Oh, did I put the disclaimer thing in here? 

I don't own FF7 or the characters in this. Squeenix does. (Jazzhands)

Sephiroth had felt increasingly uneasy as he neared Nibelhiem. He'd been sent after Genesis on many occasions since the desertion and every time left him more frustrated. They hadn't said anything about his former friend when he'd been given the mission but he knew. Almost every assignment he'd been given had brought up clues to Genesis' presence.

Zack opened a coffin, then shut it quickly with a shocked look.

"What is it?" Sephiroth asked.

"I think there's a body in there."

He stepped aside as Sephiroth opened the coffin. A man lay on the rotting red velvet, eyes closed, his face looked troubled as though he were having a nightmare. "I don't think he's dead."

"Should we call someone?"

The man opened his eyes and Sephiroth saw they were bright red, they looked at him pleadingly and he understood. "I was mistaken, he is dead. Anyway you go search the rest of the mansion, I'll finish here."

"Alright." The man threw him a somewhat lazy salute and left him alone with the coffin.

~And now we go to Vinny~

The silver- haired man lifted the lid again. "Who are you?" he asked softly.

"No one."

"Why are you here?"

"So I can continue to be no one."

"Tell me your name."

"Vincent Valentine."

He saw recognition in the man's face_. _"The Turk Vincent Valentine?"

"Once."

"You deserted almost thirty years ago, the search was given up before I became a SOLDIER."

_SOLDIER! Could he be…? _"Sephiroth?"

"You've heard of me?" His voice was a mixture of surprise and disappointment.

"Once." _Should I tell him? Can I tell him? …No_

There was silence for a while. "Why did you leave?"

_How can I answer that?_ "I failed a mission."

"One mission?"

"Yes."

The silence was broken by Zack's voice. "Sephiroth, I found it."

With one final look of regret, Sephiroth got up and left.

~Skipping the whole reactor incident, I don't feel like getting into it, not sure why~

Light hit Vincent's eyelids once again as the lid to his coffin slid open. He opened his eyes to see Sephiroth's face. He looked pained and without a word he climbed into the coffin. He lay there for a while, staring at the dusty ceiling with blank eyes. He remained silent as he moved Vincent's cloak to kiss his neck. The cloak was removed with unspoken consent and Vincent ran his fingers through the SOLDIER's hair. He gasped lightly and teeth scraped lightly against his flesh.

He didn't look like her. He didn't act like her. There was nothing reminiscent of her in the man attached to his neck.

The feel of the silver hair between his fingers, the breath on his skin. "I don't deserve this." _That he should bring me bliss when I have caused him all this pain._

Sephiroth looked up. "What?"

"I have sinned, I don't deserve happiness."

"Even sinners can be happy."

"I…" he faltered. _He doesn't know, telling him would only bring him more pain. _

"It's alright."

"I let someone I cared about die, and destroyed the life of her child. She was an experiment and I did nothing to stop her."

He felt the hot breath fade from his shoulder as Sephiroth turned his head to stare at the ceiling. After a while he said "That's not your sin, it was her own choice, and the scientist who experimented on her, he should be the one to atone." The silver head shifted to look at him "If you don't deserve it, do I? Do it for me, if not for yourself."

_Would he say that if he knew? Would he stay if I told him? _

Vincent watched at the man shifted to lie on his back, silver hair splayed against the rotting red velvet. Gazing at the still form, he felt himself giving in.

"Please, Vincent."

With that he was broken, leaning down he kissed softly along his jaw line, slowly moving down to his neck. He felt the breath against his ear catch, then become ragged. He nipped slightly against the skin, bringing a groan from the pale throat. His mind was blank, his body moving on its own as his mouth ravaged the young man beneath him. Sephiroth's usually calm demeanor was gone, he writhed and moaned, all control forgotten, surrendering to the touch. It was beautiful, how human a monster could be.

"Please Vincent." He said again, groaning. His green eyes were those of a cat, pleading, expectant, with a hint of desperation.

Vincent nodded, putting his fingers to Sephiroth's mouth. Green eyes stayed locked with his own blood red orbs as the hungry mouth sucked, coating his fingers. A slight push of the tongue told him to move. His hands moved down, one slick finger entering the awaiting body as the other hand caressed his thigh.

"I'm sorry." Vincent said as the green eyes squeezed shut.

"Don't apologize, just keep going." came the tight voice in his ear. Long fingers tangled his black hair.

Vincent added another finger and Sephiroth hissed sharply.

"I'm sorry."

"Ah… It's fine, just- Ahhh." Sephiroth gasped. "There!" He hardly seemed to notice as the third finger entered him. After a short time he was begging again. "Now, Vincent. Oh Gaia, don't make me wait."

Vincent fought to control himself as he pushed gently in, careful not to hurt the man beneath him.

Sephiroth ground his teeth, barely stifling a cry.

"I'm sorry."

"Shut up! Ahh. Don't stop."

Vincent complied, groaning as his hips slid him slowly in and out. He felt Sephiroth pushing against him and thrust in harder, bringing out another beautiful cry. His breath came in gasps as the rhythm increased. Hands on his back clutched desperately, nails left bright red streaks on his pale skin. His own cries now mingled with Sephiroth's to create a chorus of their last traces of human weakness.

It was almost over, he could feel it. He didn't want it to be over, yet he couldn't help but rush towards the end. Sephiroth was first, screaming his name and arching up so their chests touched. Vincent came some seconds later, echoing through the empty rooms.

They lay there, panting, Sephiroth still moaning softly, struggling to regain control of his body, his voice, his thoughts. Vincent pulled out reluctantly.

The silver head was resting once again on his bare chest, trailing kisses along his breastbone; he stroked the long hair thoughtfully.

_He's not like her, he's nothing like her. Why do I feel this way then?_

He buried his face in the softness.

_I can never amend my mistake, but I can at least give him temporary bliss. _"My love." _My sin._

Green eyes looked up, a smile played at swollen lips. Sephiroth nodded, unable to speak.

And there you have it, my first lemon. I tried to make it smutty while still maintaining that non-smutty air of the story.

I always thought it was cute that Vincent apologized so much, even though it made me kinda sad. Poor Vinny! But it's ok because now he has Sephy. 

I did my best to make Sephy ukeish too. 

Part of this was written in a hurry so in the immortal words of Vinny: I'm sorry.


End file.
